Connections
by AkabaraYashiki
Summary: A collection of short stories that focus on 2 characters at a time. Each story is a glimpse into the lives, thoughts, actions, behaviors between them. A colleague/friend relationship, an equals relationship, an difference in experience relationship, a strained father and son relationship, a lovers relationship, a relationship of comparison and jealousy, and an enemies relationship.
1. Kagari&Kunizuka-Like Fire and Ice

_**Author's Notes:**_

I really wanted the challege of writing fanfiction for Psycho Pass. Let's me clear, these are NOT love stories; each story is a small window into the relationships and connections between two selected characters. I've always wanted to explore the relationships between:

Kagari Shuusei and Kunizuka Yayoi

Tsunemori Akane and Ginoza Nobuchika

Kougami Shinya and Tsunemori Akane

Ginoza Nobuchika and Masaoka Tomomi

Karanomori Shion and Kunizuka Yayoi

Ginoza Nobuchika and Kougami Shinya

Kougami Shinya and Makishima Shougo

In all cases, they're very different people and their relationships with each other are built on strange foundations. This is a compilation of short stories about each set of relationships; just conversations, thoughts, actions, experiences and insights on how they get along with each other.

This chapter deals solely with Kunizuka Yayoi and Kagari Shuusei as colleague/friends. The story is meant as a glimpse into their way of life, thoughts and speech. Let me know how well I portrayed each character, enjoy and hopefully you'll subscribe to read more about the other characters in Psycho Pass!

_**Regarding Kunizuka Yayoi & Kagari Shuusei**_** - Like Fire and Ice**

Kagari Shuusei was bored. Sitting in front of his desk, he pushed the chair away from it in exactly the way that she hated hearing the chair-wheels screech on the floor. Kunizuka Yayoi bit her lip and continued filing her report. He was beside her now, tilting his head to the left; funny, usually that noise drove her crazy, the fact that she didn't give him a contemptuous look immediately meant that what she was doing must be of utmost importance. Kagari leaned his arm on his chair back and pointedly stared into Kunizuka's shoulder.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, the stoic woman stopped typing. Glancing up from her report to the man beside her she asked in a quiet tone, "What do you want, Kagari?"

"Nothin'. Whatcha doin'?"

Kunizuka sighed, "I'm logging the specifics for the Ouryo Rikako case." She looked at her clock impatiently.

"Karanomori isn't out until at least 5 today." Kagari snickered, he'd known his colleage long enough to know certain habits she had.

Irritated, the woman loosened her tie; of course, she already knew Karanomori Shion's schedule, but it was always unbearable waiting for her on days that she had a database scan scheduled. Kunizuka hated not being able to eat lunch with her, but of course, Shion probably needed to eat by herself today. A large sign written in permanent marker was taped on the door of her lab with the words "Do not Disturb" scribbled on it.

"Do you wanna go get lunch?"

Her fellow Enforcer seemed to be bored, Kunizuka surmised. Which probably meant that he'd run out of work to do. She shook her head. "Go ahead, you're done your paperwork for the day aren't you?"

"Yup." Kagari pulled out a blue Nintendo DS lite from his second drawer. "Hey, have I shown you the new game I got?" Kunizuka looked at the device. She vaguely recognised the gaming console; it was used in earnest back in the early 2000s as a form of entertainment for children, how like Kagari to get something like this.

"Where did you get it?"

Kagari scratched his neck with his free hand, "I uh, actually stole it from the confiscated items lab."

"Again?" Kunizuka sighed and typed another line of her report. "I suppose no one will miss it then..."

"Right? Well I got this game, it's pretty interesting because it's pre-Sybil."

"Oh?" The woman's eyes slid towards the desk of her supervising inspector and saw that the young woman with neat short hair was not paying them any mind. Lowering her voice she asked, "Where did you get _that_?"

"Heh. Masaoka gave it to me, he said it was among the junk that grandfather played with and maybe I could put it to some use." Kagari excitedly popped the game into the console and flicked the start button. "It's called _Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney_. You play as a defence attorney in a court of law." Kagari slipped a stylus from beneath the console and began to tapped the screen. "Can you believe this stuff was used to entertain people in the past? Nowadays, a child's psycho pass could seriously get jacked up if they played psychologically challenging games like these."

"Shh, talk quieter." Kunizuka said through her teeth. "You want that confiscated again?"

"Sorry, sorry." Kagari resentfully switched off the game. "I've only played through a few chapters and it's all very well done."

"I imagine so." She stoled a glance at the gaming system. "Don't those things need chargers?"

"Yup. It runs off one of those mini USB things."

Kunizuka stopped typing her report. Whispering she asked, "Those went out of style in 2067." Her eyebrow twitched, she was impressed. "Where on earth did you get one?"

"You have no idea how long I had to scourge the mechanics lab to find the right parts to build the charger for this baby." The man snickered and ran a hand through his unruly brown hair, "I almost wish this ran on batteries, then I would get to play around with how to make some of those."

"You're a masochist you know that?" Kunizuka gave a wane smile, something she hadn't done in a long time and turned her attention back to her computer.

Kagari's eyes widened; he felt like he'd just seen an illusion. Kunizuka Yayoi never smiled, but when she did, it was quite a pretty sight. The man popped his blue shirt collar, he was feeling a bit proud of himself, "So do you wanna go get lunch?" Kunizuka didn't respond but flicked her long ponytail over her shoulder and stood up, brushing her black suit off. Kagari grinned and jumped up from his chair. Inspector Tsunemori Akane looked up from her computer.

"Just going for lunch, Inspector." The Inspector smiled and nodded. "Wanna come?" He figured he'd ask.

"No thanks, I'm still busy."

Kagari shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets he lumbered out of the office with Kunizuka following close behind.


	2. Tsunemori&Ginoza-The Better Shepard

**Author's Notes**

I really wanted the challege of writing fanfiction for Psycho Pass. Let's me clear, these are NOT love stories; each story is a small window into the relationships and connections between two selected characters. I've always wanted to explore the relationships between:

Kagari Shuusei and Kunizuka Yayoi

Tsunemori Akane and Ginoza Nobuchika

Kougami Shinya and Tsunemori Akane

Ginoza Nobuchika and Masaoka Tomomi

Karanomori Shion and Kunizuka Yayoi

Ginoza Nobuchika and Kougami Shinya

Kougami Shinya and Makishima Shougo

In all cases, they're very different people and their relationships with each other are built on strange foundations. This is a compilation of short stories about each set of relationships; just conversations, thoughts, actions, experiences and insights on how they get along with each other.

This chapter deals solely with Tsunemori Akane and Ginoza Nobuchika coming to terms with their equal rank. The story is meant as a glimpse into their way of life, thoughts and speech. Let me know how well I portrayed each character, enjoy and hopefully you'll subscribe to read more about the other characters in Psycho Pass!

_**Regarding Tsunemori Akane & Ginoza Nobuchika**_** - The Better Shepard**

Tsunemori Akane stood behind the outdoor stage waiting for the Enforcers to arrive. Just five minutes ago, the park theatre was lively and excited chatter was all around as the play Hamlet reached its last scene where Prince Hamlet duels Laertes. Akane and her fellow Inspector, Ginoza Nobuchika were invited by the police district head to a first night preview of the show. Who knew that this would happen?

There was a pool of blood on the ground from where the actor who played Hamlet, one Sanetoshi Keiichi, had struck out and killed the actor who played Claudius, Urahara Ikkyu. Urahara's body was just by Akane's feet, and the blood was not 2 meters away.

Akane grimly put her receiver to her mouth, "Hound 3, come in."

"Hound 3." Kougami Shinya's voice sounded out from her watch receiver.

"Where is your location?"

"Two blocks from crime scene."

Akane lowered her wrist just in time to see the other Inspector round the corner. Ginoza Nobuchika was not an old man, but experience has wrought his face with fine lines. He'd pulled a sweatshirt onto his suit with the MWPSD logo on his chest. "What news?"

"They're nearly here."

"Good." Ginoza ran a hand through he black hair as he observed the crime scene, "What a turn out. I was hoping for a quiet evening." Akane couldn't help but agree. Carefully, she stepped around a small drone that was copying a hologram of the body of Urahara to reach the other side of the stage.

There was the sword that Sanetoshi was using. He'd thrown it away after stabbing Urahara and then bolted offstage. The weapon was a simple stage blade, cast from steel. The tip was covered in a deep crimson, another small drone collected a blood sample from it. Akane sighed, yet another gorey scene. She was surprised that somehow she always was able to keep her Psycho Pass from getting too high after seeing such violence. How Kogami had ruined his Psycho Pass seemed perfectly understandable to her and she wondered sometimes if she would end up the same way.

The sound of a vehicle behind her made her turn. Nobuchika was already running towards the large vehicle. In a few minutes, the Enforcers disembarked. Akane jogged grimly over to the group, stopping behind Nobuchika. Today, only two Enforcers were on duty; Kougami Shinya and Kunizuka Yayoi exited the armoured vehicle in orderly fashion. Ginoza was approached by a rectangular drone carrying the Dominators. The drone popped open and the firearms rose up to arm level. Akane saw her fellow Inspector reach into the drone and produce a gun.

"Alright, no Dominators for you two this time."

Kougami and Kunizuka stood at attention not moving."What's the situation?" Kougami asked.

"I'll brief you on the way. We've got too much area to cover, we'll have to multitask."

Akane watching in confusion. "Ginoza, I think the Enforcers should be armed."

"Why's that Tsunemori?"

"Well this park is a large area, the culprit could appear anywhere."

Ginoza took a step closer to Akane and leaned forward until his nose was an inch from her face. "They don't need a Dominator against him."

"But the culprit could be armed with another weapon." Akane protested, "At least give them permission for tasers."

The Inspector did not say anything for a moment. "They're both well versed in hand-to-hand combat." He pushed his glasses higher up on his nose. "They'll be fine." he turned to walk away.

"Inspector Ginoza!" Akane's voice was very sharp. "If you do not give permission for the Enforcers to wield Dominators, I will." The tall man slowly turned around.

"Do you question my judgement Inspector Tsunemori?" Ginoza Nobuchika's voice was laced with poison. Kunizuka Yayoi looked from one Inspector to the other not sure what to make of the situation. Her fellow Enforcer did nothing but stare straight ahe ad.

Akane cleared her throat. "A man is dead, Inspector. The culprit is no longer considered a latent criminal. The Enforcers have the right to protect themselves."

"Enforcers have no rights!" Ginoza bellowed.

"Inspector!" Her voice was level and commanding, Akane's strong gaze matched her fellow inspector's. "You will reconsider the way you are belittling me. In case you've forgotten let me remind you we are of the same rank. I will grant permission to use the Dominators."

Inspector Ginoza stared hard at Akane, "Do as you wish." Tsunemori turned away from him and issued two Dominators to Kougami and Kunizuka.

_-later...-_

The office was quiet that night. Tsunemori Akane was typing away steadily at her desk. Near the door, Kougami Shinya too was filing a report for the day's incident. He'd been the one to shoot Sanetoshi so there was no helping overtime tonight. Just as 11:00 pm rolled around, Ginoza Nobuchika strode into the office and plopped a pile of documents on Inspector Tsunemori's desk.

"Inquiries from the top regarding your decisions today."

She just nodded silently and didn't look up. After a moment, he placed a can of ice coffee beside the paperwork and walked out without another word. Tsunemori stopped typing and popped the lid of the can open. Taking a large gulp of the coffee, she picked up the first document on the top of the pile. Kougami's eye slid to his superior's desk, lingering for just a moment on the coffee can before returning back to his work.


	3. Kougami&Tsunemori-A Matter of Experience

_**Author's Notes:**_

I really wanted the challege of writing fanfiction for Psycho Pass. Let's me clear, these are NOT love stories; each story is a small window into the relationships and connections between two selected characters. I've always wanted to explore the relationships between:

Kagari Shuusei and Kunizuka Yayoi

Tsunemori Akane and Ginoza Nobuchika

Kougami Shinya and Tsunemori Akane

Ginoza Nobuchika and Masaoka Tomomi

Karanomori Shion and Kunizuka Yayoi

Ginoza Nobuchika and Kougami Shinya

Kougami Shinya and Makishima Shougo

In all cases, they're very different people and their relationships with each other are built on strange foundations. This is a compilation of short stories about each set of relationships; just conversations, thoughts, actions, experiences and insights on how they get along with each other.

This chapter deals solely with Tsunemori Akane and Kougami Shinya as associates as well as romantic interests. The story is meant as a glimpse into their way of life, thoughts and speech. Let me know how well I portrayed each character, enjoy and hopefully you'll subscribe to read more about the other characters in Psycho Pass!

_**Regarding Kougami Shinya & Tsunemori Akane - **_**Dog and Handler: A Matter of Experience**

He'd been waiting for about 20 minutes. Not that it bothered him that his supervising Inspector was late, but the weather was pretty horrible outside. Kougami Shinya waited under the overhang of the MWSPD smoking a cigarette and staring out into the rainy evening.

It was a sudden, unforecasted thunderstorm, the worst weather for a patrol mission. Kougami gave an involuntary shiver; it was much colder than he'd anticipated, his dark green coat did nothing against the humidity at all. He rubbed his cheek against the coarse fur of his hood before flicking ash off the end of his cigarette.

Nicotine was the most effective soother; Kougami started smoking when he first started his detective career. Once he became an Enforcer, it became an even bigger necessity in his life. He was overwhelmingly calm whenever he was smoking; his thoughts flowed twice as quickly and fatigue was completely forgotten. At the moment he was thinking about Funahara Yuki andthe incident down in the abandoned subway station being hunted by Toyohisa Senguji.

The young woman had been a burden but clearly innocent; he still couldn't believe she was gone. Part of him felt like it was his fault, he'd been within a breathe's width of that bastard Makishima; if he'd had just another ounce of breath, he could have shot him.

Or perhaps not... Kougami took a long draw and blew out a line of smoke. Inspector Tsunemori has said that Makishima couldn't be judged by Sybil. That made him uneasy; if Makishima was able to slip through the bars of Sybil, he certainly was a difficult target. While Ginoza has been incredulous upon receiving Akane's report, Kougami did not doubt her. She had proved to be a hard worker and a thorough Inspector; the MWPSD needed more of those.

A black car rounded the corner of the street, its lights throwing a stream of white out in front of it. Kougami dropped his half finished cigarette on the ground, stamped it out, then pulled up his hood before leaving from beneath the protection of the overhang. Rain hit his back as he ran to the curb where the black car stopped directly in front of him and the door slid open to allow him entry. The Enforcer sat into the leather seat and buckled up.

"Sorry I'm late!" Inspector Tsunemori Akane apologised before hitting the button on her side of the door. Kougami's side door slid shut successfully shutting out the damp. "I hope you didn't wait long." The Inspector looked very tired; her eyes were framed by a pair of dark circles and her smile seemed less than full. A week had past since the "incident" and in Kougami's opinion, the Inspector should have taken more than one day off to grieve.

"It's fine, I got to enjoy a smoke." Kougami fastened his seatbelt and got comfortable. "Shall we?"

"Mmhm." Akane hit the auto-pilot letting the vehicle drive itself. "We'll be patrolling the east end today."

"Rumours of a drug dealing hideout I presume"

Akane turned to her subordinate in surprise. "How did you know?"

Kougami ran a hand through his short hair, "Not hard, Gino tends to put me on drug busts. The east end is notorious for them."

"Ah, I see." The inspector pulled a folder from the backseat and handed it to Kougami, "Here's the guy we're looking for." The dark haired man took the folder.

"Old files, not electronic ones. Must be part of the Kamenashi conglomerate."

"Your deductions never fail to surprise me." Akane grimaced, "Well here's a little something new, turn to page 8." Kougami turned the pages quickly happening upon the one in question.

"Hmm, open fire in the _Insomnia_ nightclub...weapon was...American...?" Kougami's brow scrunched up, "Interesting." The vehicle hit the highway just then causing the Inspector to turn and look at traffic before replying.

"Right? Ginoza's first impression was that the Kamenashi had been importing foreign weaponry for the past decades, but after the Embargo Act of 2051 that should no longer be possible."

"So,the bullet striations match a new model of American firearm." Kougami said nonchalantly.

"Spot-on." Suddenly everything went dark, their vehicle had just entered a tunnel. Akane continued to speak, "So, Inspector Ginoza suspects foul play, maybe a smuggling ring. Our mission for the day is to patrol about 5 blocks around _Insomnia_ and watch for suspicious personnel."

"Again, obvious." The Enforcer sighed in the dark. "He's not giving us real work. That Gino, he probably told us to take on this job so we can relax."

"What do you mean?"

There was a moment of silence. Then in the darkness, Kougami moved his hand until it rested on top of Inspector Tsunemori's arm. She jumped ever so slightly. "It'll be an easy evening." His voice was softer than Akane had ever heard it, as if he was trying to comfort her. He squeezed her forearm gently.

Akane swallowed a lump in her throat, she could feel tears coming but she bit them back. She could no longer count how many times she'd cried in the last week, she could not forget the look on Yuki's face as she stared fearfully down at her.

And she had failed her. The Inspector squeezed her eyes shut to stop her tears just as the vehicle resurfaced out the other end of the tunnel. The Enforcer removed his hand and gingerly pat Akane on the head. It was the least he could do, but he knew it was little consolation.

"Is it a weakness?" Akane whispered.

"What is?"

"To cry...?"

Kougami was silent once more. He tilted his head so he could gaze out the window. Outside the window, the rain had stopped and the sun could be seen disappearing down the horizon line between a pair of tall skyscrapers. A coldness set into the Enforcer's chest, as if he was being pierced with a shard of glass. Loss was not new to him, but it bothered him that every time it struck someone, he could do nothing to remedy its pain.

He looked over at her as he murmured his reply, "No, it is not." She met his eyes and held them for a second, not saying a word. After a moment, Kougami returned his gaze outside, propping his elbow on the window ledge; the least he could do was give her some dignity as she silently wept beside him.


	4. Ginoza&Masaoka-Between Father and Son

**Author's Notes**

I really wanted the challege of writing fanfiction for Psycho Pass. Let's me clear, these are NOT love stories; each story is a small window into the relationships and connections between two selected characters. I've always wanted to explore the relationships between:

Kagari Shuusei and Kunizuka Yayoi

Tsunemori Akane and Ginoza Nobuchika

Kougami Shinya and Tsunemori Akane

Ginoza Nobuchika and Masaoka Tomomi

Karanomori Shion and Kunizuka Yayoi

Ginoza Nobuchika and Kougami Shinya

Kougami Shinya and Makishima Shougo

In all cases, they're very different people and their relationships with each other are built on strange foundations. This is a compilation of short stories about each set of relationships; just conversations, thoughts, actions, experiences and insights on how they get along with each other.

This chapter deals solely with Ginoza Nobuchika and Masaoka Tomomi as father and son versus inspector and enforcer. The story is meant as a glimpse into their way of life, thoughts and speech. Let me know how well I portrayed each character, enjoy and hopefully you'll subscribe to read more about the other characters in Psycho Pass!

_**Regarding Ginoza Nobuchika & Masaoka Tomomi**_** - Between Father and Son**

The same view. Every damn day. His desk was positioned in the rear of the room facing front. Before him were 5 desks, all of which were filled today. Ginoza Nobuchika pushed his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose irritatedly. Not that the amount of people affected the noise level, but the Inspector seemed to have awoken on the wrong side of bed this morning. The way he slept on his neck last night may have had something to do with it but he could not be sure, either way, the inspector felt more cynical and irritable this morning than usual.

Today was a emergency drill day; all personnel working at the MWPSD were required to come in for "work" today, on duty or no. It seemed more crowded than ever and Ginoza did not like it in the least. He directed his attention away from the report he was typing to see what his subordinates were up to today.

Sitting closest to the door was Kagari, whose flaming red hair was only counterbalanced by his blue jacket hanging off the back of his chair. Currently, the off-duty enforcer was playing surprise- another video game he'd stolen from the confiscated items lab. While Ginoza could reconfiscate the game, he didn't have the heart at the moment. It was a PC game by the name _Bioshock Infinite_, a early 21st century release. The Inspector's eyes couldn't help being drawn to the graphics in the game; though it was done up to the old animation standards, it was still quite attractive. Not only that but the angles were done with such a flourish that he sometimes stopped typing his report completely just to watch certain fights Kagari played. The young enforcer's activities were distracting to say the least but today was not a day that the Inspector could dismiss the enforcer.

Beside him was Kunizuka Yayoi who oddly today was not typing another one of her excessively detailed reports. Her meticulously clean desk was stacked high with files and the enforcer herself was mostly obscured from her Inspector's vision. Ginoza had to crane his head just to see her; the young woman was using a pair of pliers to put together pieces of a very old, fraying newspaper. The Inspector raised an eyebrow and his eyes shifted away to his immediate right.

Inspector Tsunemori seemed to be busy typing something up and did not notice her fellow inspector scrutinising her. Her short hair was even shorter than usual today, Ginoza remembered overhearing a conversation between Karanomori and the Inspector about a bauched haircut the night prior. Inspector Ginoza tried to see what she was typing only to have enforcer Kougami Shinya walk right in front of him.

"Gino, I'm going to buy food."

The Inspector looked up from the enforcer's shirt til his eyes met the raven haired man's. "Not now, Kougami. You know how random the drill is."

"Precisely why I'm going now." Kougami ran a hand through his hair, "You know how long the evacuation and resuming process is."

Ginoza raised an eyebrow and took his glasses off his face. "Be quick about it." The enforcer turned heel and traipsed out the door. The Inspector looked at him for a moment and began to clean his glasses lens with the corner of his shirt tail. Without moving he said, "Tsunemori, go with him."

The young woman turned to her fellow Inspector, "But Ginoza, he'll be right back."

"I don't care, enforcers could take the drill as the perfect opportunity to escape. During the evacuation he could conveniently disappear."

"Ginoza-"

"Ah young lady, why don't you go and grab a bite to eat yourself." Masaoka Tomomi had approached the Inspectors' desks soundlessly. Tsunemori Akane looked up at the enforcer and blinked surprised. The older gentleman smiled a warm smile and tucked his hands into his pockets.

"O-okay..." She rose from her seat and left the room quickly trying to catch up with Kougami.

An irritated Ginoza glared at the old man before him. "Yes? Is there something wrong enforcer Masaoka?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Not a thing Inspector Ginoza. I just thought maybe you should put a bit more faith into Kougami." The man grinned, hand still in the pockets of his large tan overcoat.

Ginoza instantly got up, his hands on the desk, his body leaning forward. Kagari and Kunizuka's eyes darted in his direction for just a split second before returning back to their tasks, both trying to be act oblivious. "Are you challenging me, enforcer Masaoka?" The Inspector's voice was quiet but laced with poison.

"Not at all." The ever calm of the older man's voice was getting to the Inspector. He'd always hated the way his father talked to him as if he were talking down to him. What did he know anyway? A failure of a human being demoted to nothing but a latent criminal had no right to talk to an Inspector that way.

_Not now..._Ginoza's logical brain reasoned, _now is not the time to get angry..._The man slowly put his glasses back on and sat back down in his chair. Still trying to keep calm, the Inspector asked levely, "Well, what then will you have me do enforcer Masaoka?"

"Just...give him a bit more room."

Ginoza's lip twitched. "And risk him running off? I think not."

The older man shook his head and pulled his hands out of his pocket. His right hand, a metal prosthetic arm, came up, only two fingers outstretched. He tapped his temple once, "Come now, we all know that until Ko catches Sasayama's killer he won't dare bite the hand that feeds him."

The son looked his father straight in the eye. Those warm chocolate orbs were crinkled and grinning; he knew his reasoning was right. Ginoza hated when his father was right; especially when he himself was on the opposing side of an argument. Carefully lacing his fingers together, he rested his elbows on the arms of the chair. What he said next had to be very calculated, "Well, be that as it may...I believe it is still better to be safe than sorry, don't you think?" He gazed at the man who loomed over him with a look that sought verification. When the enforcer did not speak, he repeated his statement. "_I said_, better safe than sorry don't you think enforcer Masaoka?"

The older man opened his mouth to reply just as Kougami Shinya reentered the room with Inspector Tsunemori. Both were carrying mexican steak wraps from the food court and Kougami was smiling about something while the young woman was pouting, tugging at a lock of her short hair.

"Indeed, Inspector." Ginoza turned his attention back on the old enforcer. "Caution is key as you say. But..." Masaoka looked towards the two and smiled, "I'd say Kougami is attached to his station enough that he won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

The Inspector opened his mouth to retort only for a loud siren to go off. The entire room turned red as the emergency lights on the walls began to spin.

"_EMERGENCY EVACUATION DRILL. ALL PERSONNEL PLEASE EVACULATE THE BUILDING. INSPECTORS PLEASE TAKE A HEADCOUNT. REPEAT. EMERGENCY EVACUATION DRILL. ALL PERSONNEL PLEASE EVACULATE THE BUILDING. INSPECTORS PLEASE TAKE A HEADCOUNT_."

_Goddamnit._ Ginoza got out of his chair and began to herd his subordinates out the door. This wasn't the first time he hadn't been able to get in the last word. While it upset him, he knew deep down that his father knew best. One by one the enforcers filed out the door Ginoza held open. Masaoka Tomomi was the last of the crew in the single file line; when it was his father's turn the Inspector gave him a grimace; the efforts of a smile lost to pride.

But he understood, the father smiled softly, resting his silver hand on his son's shoulder for a brief moment before leaving the room following closely by the Inspector.


End file.
